The Chronicles of Deltora Part I: After The Battle
by Merewen angel-kitten-teddy
Summary: Formerly just called The Chronicles of Deltora but they're'll be lots of them so we changed it. Lief has a secret. He's only recently told a few people. What is this big mystery? Read 'til the end, and find out. Review and you'll get a prize from me... a
1. The Addmittance

**Disclaimer: Deltora Quest is property of Emily Rodda, and not of us.**

**Hello everybody. I'm Merenwen! I'm new to writing FanFics but I've been reviewing and helping edit angel-kitten-teddy's work for about…aww, I don't know a few months probably. And so me and angel-kitten-teddy are gonna write a bunch of mini FanFics now. This chapter was written by me and probably most of this story will be too but we promise we'll write one together after this. We hope you guys like the first chapter and the second chapter should be coming soon. Enjoy! **

**CHRONICLES OF DELTORA**

**Chapter 1: The Admittance**

Lief paced back and forth in the Forge courtyard. Barda and Doom both had puzzled looks on their faces.

"So, can you help me or not?" Lief suddenly burst out, after stopping his pacing to stare at Barda and Doom for a minute.

"I'm afraid I can't. Doom would be much more help to you in this area, Lief." Barda answered.

"I'm too shocked to say much," said Doom. "I never thought you'd admit to this, Lief. We all guessed and yet you still kept it to yourself. Finally you're admitting to this." Lief blushed at Doom's words.

"There is no reason to be ashamed. It is a good thing. But it is something to be treated very delicately." Doom answered to his blush.

"But how?" Lief was puzzled.

"That is something to ask your mother, Lief." Barda answered him.

"And here I am. So ask me whatever you need to," Sharn had appeared in the doorway. "But first, come to the palace for your suit fitting for the ball. And I've already guessed what you need my help with. I'll talk to you on the way." Sharn finished.

"Oh the fitting!" Lief exclaimed, hitting his head with the palm of his hand. "I had forgotten all about it. Alright, I'll come with you now. And I'll talk to you on the way." He finished off. "I'll just grab my over shirt and we can be off."

Lief picked up a garment and walked out the door with his mother as he slipped it over his head and forced his arms into it.

Doom looked at Barda who still had a puzzled look on his face. They both shrugged then followed Lief and Sharn out of the Forge to head towards the palace for their suit fittings for the Grand Ball coming up.

* * *

Lief stood there with at leat five different people taking his measurements, thinking about his plan. Was it going to work? He hoped so.

"Lief, which do you prefer? Lief?" The sharp voice of his mother broke into his thoughts.

"Huh?" he muttered.

"Which colour, green or blue for the pants and coat? We'll probably make the under shirt the opposite colour or a different shade of that colour. Whatever you like." Sharn looked up at him questioningly.

"I like the green." The voice came from the doorway. It was Jasmine's.

"I agree with Jasmine," Lief finally said, looking up at her and smiling. She smiled back.

"Green it is then," Sharn said, also smiling, but to herself. "You can go now Lief."

"Ok, thank you mother," Lief said.

"Oh, nonsense. It's my job. Now get going," Sharn said in answer to his gratitude.

Lief walked outside into the hall and took Jasmine's hand in his. "Come with me, Jasmine," he said and led her away toward the gardens. They walked out of the door into the sunlight as it shone down onto a group of flowers – Jasmine flowers.

Barda still wondered why Lief hadn't admitted his secret until now, as he saw Lief and Jasmine walking in the gardens.

Doom came up to stand next to Barda and said, "Barda, leave them. WE must go decide on colours for the decorations to go in the Great Hall for the feast." He said as they looked down below to where Lief was picking a Jasmine flower and putting it to his nose to smell.

"I know. I'm coming. Give me another minute," Barda answered. Doom walked back inside. Barda sat there and thought about what it would be like when Lief's secret was as he watched Lief flirt with Jasmine. "Probably spontaneous and unpredictable. That's what it does to you and I'm sure Lief will be no exception," Barda muttered to himself.

He walked inside and joined Doom and Sharn to help pick colours for this grand ball. He wondered if Lief would be ready in two weeks. After all, the ball was happening to celebrate, partly, but of course for other reasons too.

**We hope you enjoyed this fic, so please R&R as it would be muchly appreciated. WE WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Merewen & angel-kitten-teddy**


	2. Lovers' Rendezvous

Hi Everyone! Sorry it took us so long to update but I (Merenwen) was lazy and didn't write anything for a very long time. I know I'm naughty but I don't think the third chapter will take as long because I'm already like half way through it. And I'm also very sorry that it's not very long despite the long wait. Now I'm just blabbering on and no one wants to really hear this. Oh, here's some quick notes to reviewers.

**PJ Blindclown:** Well, thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I try to put thought into all my writing. Sorry that this chapter didn't come sooner.

**Writer of Fantasy: **Well, I will try to be a little less confusing in later chapters. Hopefully this one won't be too confusing, but I'm not sure I understand it all.

**Also thanks to bloodeath, CairneBloodhoof37, neosun7, SUPERSEXY1 and last, but of course not least (pleading for more makes me happy… I love when people grovel at my feet…) Demon Kairos. **Onto the story…

Chapter 2: Lovers' Rendezvous

Lief bowed to Jasmine and she laughed. He held the flower out to her and she took it from him and held it to her nose. She breathed the beautiful scent in.

Now, since they defeated the Shadow Lord, she treasured every moment she got to spend with Lief. He was busy and did not have too much free time, but he was still her best friend. More than that though - they were lovers.

She knew Lief loved her. He had given her a hint, long ago it seemed now. After they had come back from the Shadowlands and Jasmine had found out that Lief was not going marry Marilyn after all. He had told her that, when the time came, he would marry the girl/woman he loved, if she would have him. He had smiled when she had replied and said that she was sure that the certain girl would, when the time came.

She looked up and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back. She loved his smile. It was cute, and, in a way, childish. Seeing him smile had not been a normal occurrence during their war against the Shadow Lord, but now it seemed that he just could not stop smiling.

"Shall we take a walk in the garden, Jasmine?" he asked her.

"Why not?" she replied. They walked slowly in silence for a while. Then Lief stopped. Jasmine continued a few paces, then stopped and looked back at him.

Then he said, "Jasmine, will you come on a picnic with me in a couple of days?"

"Sure Lief. Whatever you want… your Highness." Jasmine laughed along with Lief. He smiled again. He was so happy now that they had defeated the Shadow Lord. This thought made her happy too.

"Will anyone else be there? At the picnic I mean?" she asked him.

"Well, Kree and Filli, if you want them to come," Lief said with another smile. "But, otherwise, no one else."

"Good," she replied with a smile of her own.

"Why is that so good?" Lief asked.

"Just because I hardly ever get to spend much time alone with you. It will be good to be able to talk to you without someone else listening in on our conversation," she said.

"I agree," Lief replied.

He took hold of her hand her hand, as they sat on the grass, and pulled her into a hug as he kissed her on the forehead. She leant against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I wish you could just relax for a bit. You've always got so much to do," she said, her eyes still closed.

"I know, but that will change once everything settles down."

"I know. I hope that's soon."

"Silver and blue, or blue and green? Or all three?" Sharn asked the two men standing there.

"All three," said both of the men in unison.

"I guess we'll do that then," she answered. "I hope Lief will be ready by the time of the ball. If he is not I do not know what we will do. I guess the ball would go on without the announcement."

"He'll be ready. I know that," Barda said. Doom just looked blankly at the decorations.

Marilyn looked up at Ranesh, "When will this baby be born?" she placed her hand on her stomach as she said this.

"When ever it feels ready," Ranesh soothed her and placed his hand over hers on her stomach.

"Well, I do hope it's soon."

"So do I, my love – for your sake," he said.

They were sitting in the library, at a table, talking about names for their beautiful baby.

"What about Halli for a girl and Torin for a boy?" Marilyn asked her beloved husband.

"I think those are beautiful names, my darling. I do hope this baby comes into the world swiftly. That is best for you and the baby."

"I hope this also, my husband," Marilyn said, Ranesh kissed her gently on the lips, then on the nose.

Jasmine walked slowly through the hallways in the palace, twirling the Jasmine flower around in her hand. _A picnic? What a romantic idea, _Jasmine thought. It was just like Lief to come up with something like that. He could be romantic when he felt like it.

"Lady Jasmine?" A servant girl stood at the end of the hallway. "Sharn sent me to make sure that you were alright to find your room here in the palace."

"I'm fine, but it would be wonderful to have some company. Do you know where Lief is?" Jasmine asked, as she fell in step beside the girl.

"No miss, I haven't seen him," the servant girl answered. Suddenly Jasmine looked down through the hallway, and dropped the Jasmine flower that had been in her hand.

"It can't be!" she said with a slight smile and an astonished look on her face.


	3. Surprises and Cynthia

**Hi Everybody!**

**How is everyone? I'll say this now. Jasmine is a lot different in this chapter and not a lot like she is in the book but it's because she's adjusted to the palace life and life as a royal. She is, however, the same Jasmine and she still loves nature and everything but she is just more suited to the palace life now than she was before. In fact she enjoys it at the moment because of the changes they've made to the palace. So that's my explanation! If you don't like her in this chapter then just say so… I rather like the way she is myself though. But for the happiness of the readers I will try and do what you suggest – just to put it in simple terms – WE ARE AWARE SHE IS A BIT OOC, so don't send flames! Oh and please review. Speaking of reviews here are some answers to your reviews to the last chapter!**

**Bribeluga: **Well I'm glad you can't guess what's gonna happen! I love leaving people hanging! Mwahaha!

**PJ BlindClown: **Well, here's another chapter after another long, long wait but I hope this is worth the wait too! And this chapter is like twice as long!

**WriterofFantasy: **Haha, I love people grovelling! Well, another chapter for you.

**Happy321: **I'm glad you think my story is dramatic! It's secretive too! I never give more than I want to give away!

**BartManX: **Sorry that my ASAP is such a long wait! I'll try to do better next time!

Chapter 3 (finally): Surprises and Cynthia

The maid stared down through the hallway. Nothing!

"What is it my lady?" she asked.

"A picnic, of course. It's just like him." Jasmine raced through the hallways and into her private quarters where a note and a bouquet of flowers were waiting for her.

Lief paced in front of his mother.

"The crops are not growing quickly enough. There is still not enough food to go around. What should I do? I'm not sure of anything right now," He said , a little irritated.

"I know. I don't know what to do either. I think we might just have to wait for the crops to grow. I can't think of any other solution," Sharn said.

"Maybe we could buy food from the east. They must surely have food down there now."

"Maybe so, Lief, but they'd want to keep it for themselves."

"We still have to try. Otherwise our people will starve to death before our crops have time to grow," Lief said, obviously concerned and angry.

"That might end up being the only solution. But don't think of that now Lief. You have other things to plan." Sharn winked at him.

"Thank you, Mother."

"You deserve a little bit of a break," Sharn told him. Lief walked from the room as fast as he possibly could.

Jasmine, my Love,

Come on a picnic with

me tomorrow. I have a

surprise for you. I am very

busy, as you know,

but I could never be too

busy for you.

With all of my love,

Lief.

Jasmine smiled at the note. He could be so cute when he wanted to be. She picked up the bouquet of Jasmine flowers lying there and put them in a vase of water. The maid that had accompanied her through the hallways burst through the door.

"My lady, whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing, Cynthia. Nothing at all. I was just a little surprised, that's all," She replied. "But I need you to help me with something," she finished, grabbed Cynthia and dragged her off.

Lief had given the cooks a ludicrous amount of things to cook for the picnic. Now he was thinking about jasmine herself. How he wished he wasn't so busy! Hie wondered what she could be doing at this very moment. Probably something outrageous, just like Jasmine. That's why he loved her so much. She was so random.

He hoped he would be a good husband for Jasmine. He didn't really know how to act like one. He did hope he would learn soon enough. He though of how Jasmine would have laughed if she had heard him say that. Barda too. His best friends, living with him, here, near the palace. He enjoyed their company so much. He almost couldn't wait to get married to Jasmine.

Doubts poured into his mind. What if she said no? What if he never saw her again after he proposed? Hopefully his plan would work. Lief knew that she did love him. But would she be ready for marriage? Oh, how he hoped that she would. He decided that he would just have to wait until the picnic tomorrow to find out.

He looked out his palace bedroom window. It was such a beautiful day in Del. The people looked truly happy, despite their starving circumstances. Lief didn't really know how this gigantic picnic was even going to happen with food hardly anywhere in the place.

Jasmine looked at herself in the mirror.

"What do you think Cynthia?" She asked, turning to her maid.

"I think you look gorgeous in all of them. But I have to say, for a picnic, the white one with the parasol is the most appropriate. But you should wear the green one to the ball. To match Lief… I mean the King," Cynthia replied, in one big breath.

Jasmine had been trying on dresses all afternoon and she had finally chosen two that she really loved. The white one Cynthia had mentioned was simple, with short, slightly puffy sleeves and a low cut neck line. The skirt of it was also simple, but Jasmine looked so beautiful in it.

Her long, black tresses were brushed and hanging off her shoulders, slightly curled. She picked up the matching parasol, rested it on her shoulder, and twirled it around in her delicate fingers.

"You look beautiful, if I may say so my lady," Cynthia said again.

"Oh, stop this 'my lady' business and just call me Jasmine. And I'd appreciate if you'd drop the 'King' when talking about my future husband," Jasmine said. "You know, Cynthia, I think I shall make you my companion at arms just so we can spend more time together. I think we shall be very best friends," She finished, linking her arm with Cynthia's and starting to walk away.

"Um, my lady… I mean Jasmine…" Cynthia stuttered. "You don't want to get your dress dirty before tomorrow. You'd better change."

"Of course, of course. Oh, Cynthia you're so thoughtful. I really do think we'll get along perfectly," Jasmine said, before stepping behind the dressing wall.

"So you think I should wear the green dress to the ball?" Jasmine asked from behind the dressing wall.

"Oh yes, definitely. You look absolutely divine in it. Rather like an angel really," Cynthia answered, seeming to have warmed up to the idea of simply being friends with Jasmine, the future Queen.

"Oh, Cynthia you're charming. I guess I will have to wear it then, as long as you promise to help me get ready on the night," Jasmine said rather politely.

"Of course, of course," Cynthia said with no hesitation. "You know Jasmine, you're really nothing like everyone thinks you are. I believe you used to be somewhat like that, wild and unruly," Cynthia continued. "But I think you've adjusted rather well to the idea of being a royal, living in the palace and all. If I had just come here I wouldn't have been able to tell you ever lived in a forest on your own most of your life."

"Thank you Cynthia. I do still love nature though," Jasmine replied informatively.

"Oh, of course. I have no doubt of that," Cynthia quickly stated. "I am very much enjoying just being friends with you, Jasmine. I think I shall love it once I am quite used to it, for I already love it now and it's not been more than an hour."

"oh, I am so much enjoying it too. You are a wonderful person," Jasmine said. She came out from behind the dressing wall in her normal dress and linked arms with Cynthia again. They walked out of the room and down the hallway, talking animatedly as they went.

Barda walked along in the palace gardens admiring all the beautiful nature. As he turned the corner he saw Jasmine with one of the servant girls. They were laughing and talking just like old friends.

"Barda!" Jasmine exclaimed when she saw Barda. "I want to introduce you to Cynthia. She was one of the servants here, but I decided I needed a companion at arms," She finished.

"How do you do?" Barda said politely as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Jasmine has told me a great deal of all your adventures and a great deal about you also, sir," Cynthia said, looking admirably at him.

"Oh, please just call me Barda, and I have to say, the bravery award goes to Lief," Barda said. "he was just a young boy then, but so brave. Although he did get on my nerves sometimes, he went through much as his first two years as king, and he was only 16 and 17. I really did try to help him all I could. He deserved it after what he did for this whole land."

Barda bowed to the ladies and said, "If you will pardon me, ladies, I must go arrange small party details."

"Of course, Barda. You are a busy man," Jasmine replied. Barda straightened and nodded at the ladies. His face turned in the direction of the grand hall again and he strode off.

Lief sat in the kitchen, watching Jasmine through the window. She was so radiant when spending time around the beautiful palace garden plants. She had eventually adjusted to the palace life very well. She would be a wonderful queen.

Sharn hustled in and asked a kitchen maid to boil some water quickly. She sounded very flustered and Lief turned around to look at her to see a worried but excited expression on her tired face.

"What is it mother?" Lief asked, concerned

"Oh, Lief, I didn't see you," Sharn said, startled. "Marilyn is in labour. Get Jasmine and Cynthia and come to Marilyn and Ranesh's quarters."

"Cynthia?" Lief asked simply.

"Jasmine's new companion at arms," Sharn answered.

"So that's who was with her," Lief said, partly to himself.

"So go on!" Sharn persisted.

"Ok, ok," Lief said, getting up and walking out of the kitchen and into the palace garden, just as Jasmine and Cynthia came around the corner.

"Lief! I would like you to meet Cynthia," Jasmine said.

"Ah, your new companion at arms. It's very nice to meet you Cynthia. Any friend of Jasmine's is a friend of mine. I'm sure it will be much better for Jasmine to have some company around when I'm busy," Lief said., "But the reason I'm here is because Sharn asked me to come and get you two and take you up to Marilyn and Ranesh's quarters. Marilyn's in labour."

"Why didn't you say so sooner, Lief? Let's go," Jasmine burst, looking quite excited. The three of them quickly ran inside and up the stairs in the Grand Hall to the second floor. Jasmine had never helped with a birth before, but she was extremely excited about this one.

**Does everyone like it? It's twice as long! I really liked this chapter and it just sorta came out of my head on the spot. Cynthia will be a regular character in our stories from now on. I hope you like her. I find her very pleasant. That's why I wrote her! **

**Until Next time (which will hopefully be soon! But don't be too angry if it's not because I did make this chapter longer just for all of you.)**

**Bye**

**Merenwen (and angel-kitten-teddy, who will start writing when this story is done, which will probably be about two chapters from this one!)**

**P.S. The green dress I talked about will be described when she wears it!**


End file.
